The Swan Pendant
by sudoku
Summary: One-shot. Pan approached Emma after her kiss with Hook to give her the swan pendant and let her know that Neal was alive, but not well. Warning for Peter Pan's mind game. SwanFire angst, not my usual humorous story. Written before "Good Form" airs so very AU.


**Warning:** Mention of violence but nothing graphic!

* * *

Emma said she would take the sentry duty tonight because she was not tired. Her mother was unconvinced but she didn't want to push their fragile parental relationship at the moment. Snow asked her daughter to wake her up if she felt tired. She agreed.

The real reason was of course her kiss with Hook. It was out of nowhere. Well, it was out of _somewhere_ as she never backed down from a challenge. To be honest, she didn't know how she felt. There was no use to think about her feelings at the moment. She really needed to crack this coconut map made by Neal. Neal, his name still brought some aches even now.

"I see that you haven't forgotten about him, Orphan. I thought you'd have after your kiss with the pirate."

Emma jumped at the noise, she shouldn't be, she should know by now that Pan liked to seek her out when she was alone. She drew the sword from her back and advanced toward Pan.

Pan smirked without showing any sign of fear. "I thought we had been through this. My island, my rule."

She realized it was futile to attack him using any physical force so she returned her sword back to its scabbard.

"In fact, I have a gift for you," Pan continued.

He threw something at her. She caught it with her right hand. She was about to say whatever he gave her, she wasn't interested unless it was a clue for saving Henry but she was shocked to see what it was. Her swan pendant! _It can't be_.

"How did you get this? It can't be real."

Pan replied nonchalantly. "Oh, I just pried it out of the hand of Baelfire, although he insisted his name was Neal now. By the way, he had quite a strong grip as an adult. It took three Lost Boys to get it off his hand. I think he might learn his lesson not to hide anything from me after I broke his wrist."

Emma was still reeling from this information. "It's a lie. Neal can't be alive and if he is, he can't be here. You somehow knew I used to have this pendant and you came here to mess with me."

"Isn't that what you are hoping for? So you can run into the arm of that pirate without feeling guilty." He mentioned the pirate with venom. "That's OK, then, it'll just be easier to break him. I'll tell him no one wants him. Not even his son, not even his ... Actually I don't know what you are to him but he mentioned your name when I captured him at the very spot you were sitting when I came here."

"Neal was here? How is it possible?" She was still confused.

"You have little faith in his survival instinct, don't you? I taught him better than that. Somehow he managed to survive something that he called a gunshot wound and met people called Mulan and Aurora in the Enchanted Forest. He managed to hitch a ride here." That drew Emma's attention, Pan couldn't be lying since he wouldn't know what a gunshot wound was. Besides, how could he know about Mulan and Aurora? So Neal was back in the Enchanted Forest. She was even more shocked that he kept the pendant all this time.

Pan was satisfied with her reactions. "Good, you believe me now. It's great that I forced that detail out of him then."

"Did you hurt Neal? " Emma asked angrily. She then realized what Pan said before. "You broke his wrist!"

"Oh, breaking his wrist is merely child's play. Baelfire, sorry Neal, is used to all kinds of all tortures I inflicted on him. It's our old game for centuries, so don't worry, he's used to it by now."

Emma slammed his body against a tree. "You sick bastard! You let him go now."

Pan smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Why should I? He took Henry from me for a few hours. Nobody takes something from me without my permission. He should pay for his disobedience as he should've known better."

Emma still couldn't parse through this overload of information. She released her hold on Pan. "Neal saved Henry."

"I'm really disappointed in you, Orphan. For a Savior, you're quite slow in the uptake. Yes, I'm impressed that he managed to snatch Henry out of my hands, at least for a few hours. I taught him well. I enjoyed it even more when he thought freedom was so near just to snatch it away from him. We followed him up to here. You should see how impressive he was carrying Henry around the forest." Emma remembered when Neal carried Henry home from their sword practices, the memory still hurt because they talked about home then. "He thought he could reunite with you so soon. You should see the smile on his face sitting on the same spot you sat. Well, I can't stand a happy Lost Boy so I swept in and took Henry away from him."

"You evil son a bitch! Did you hurt Henry?"

"I think we've gone through name calling phase in our relationship, don't you think? No, Henry was asleep during the whole time, so he was safe. No, he didn't know his dad saved him and I like it that way. I think you should be worried about Neal now, not Henry. I won't hurt Henry."

"What do you mean? I thought you've tortured Neal enough," whispered Emma in horror.

"Well, I think 24-hours more punishment should be enough for his disobedience. If you can find him before that, I'll give him to you willingly. Otherwise, he belongs to me. Whatever I do to him will depend on his attitude and my mood. I may convert him into a boy again, without his memory of course, to be Henry's playmate. I may give him to the mermaids or the fairies, somehow they have soft spots for the poor Baelfire. I may just stab his heart with a spear poisoned with Dreamshade. I'd rather not to do that because I'm quite fond of him as a long-term pet. Don't worry, I'll think of something creative."

Emma felt sick to her stomach. "You're sick, you know that! What has Neal done to you?"

"Nothing! Ask Rumpelstiltskin why if you want your reasons. Neal is collateral for what he had done to me. Time is running out. Talking to me won't save him. Unless of course you prefer to be in his company and don't care about Neal anymore." He motioned his head toward sleeping Hook. "In that case, I'll just ask him to give up all hope and just stay lost forever. Here is your clue! The key is where your heart lies."

He threw a map at Emma's feet. When she looked up, he was gone.

Emma picked it up with shaking hands. "Neal, hold on. I'm coming for you!"

* * *

**Note:**

-This fic is unbetaed so if you spot any mistake, you let me know. What do you think of this one-shot?

-I feel bad after writing this but my muse is evil. I'll go back to write some humor. By the way, it's meant to be one shot because I'm sure Neal will meet Emma soon so this will be very AU unless the canon is not satisfactory then I'll add the rescue part.


End file.
